


Apariencias que enamoran

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Collage, Fluff, M/M, camnbio de papeles, universidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Greg es un chico de sobresaliente, siempre estudiando, repeinado y con ropa elegante. Mycroft, pese a que va a la universidad, no parece el típico chico del que debas fiarte. Greg lo odia y para colmo, son vecinos. Una nota estúpida hará que hablen en serio por primera vez y poco a poco que se hagan amigos, o lo que sea.





	1. Chapter 1

Gregory Lestrade estudiaba el último curso de ciencias forenses en la universidad. Deseaba convertirse en inspector de policía y así encarcelar a los malos.

Era muy inteligente y llevaba sacando matrículas desde que iba a primaria, pero su rendimiento se estaba viendo afectado.

Se había mudado a un nuevo bloque de pisos que, pese a que no estaba en la mejor zona de la ciudad, era de pocos vecinos y a un precio económico. Vivía solo pero justo en el piso de arriba, vivía un chaval que hacía fiestas día sí y día también a las tantas de la madrugada. Por lo que no podía concentrarse para estudiar ni tampoco dormir sus ocho horas.

Se lo había comentado a sus padres y la única solución que le habían dado era que llamara a la policía, pero la había descartado al instante. Su vecino, y todos los integrantes a sus fiestas, vestían camisetas negras, pantalones ajustados y rotos, llevaban cadenas con pichos y peinados estrafalarios.

O sea.

Gente que no era de fiar, unos impresentables sin ningún decoro de la vestimenta. Cosa que odiaba Greg, pues consideraba que el mero hecho de vestir de manera pulcra y elegante ya te daba puntos extras para conseguir un buen trabajo.

El domingo, tras regresar de casa de sus padres y cenar, recogió toda la ropa sucia que tenía, la metió en un cesto de plástico y bajó a las lavanderías del edificio a hacer la colada.

En cuanto entró  a la habitación se quedó petrificado.

De espaldas a él, frente a una secadora en funcionamiento, estaba su vecino. Ese chico con camisetas negras, pulseras de pinchos y pantalones ajustados se encontraba ahora completamente desnudo salvo por unas botas militares de color negras.

—Hola —saludó el chico alzando un botellín de cerveza que llevaba en una mano.

Greg, que se estaba fijando en algunos tatuajes que tenía en la espalda, apartó rápidamente la vista y se acercó a la lavadora más próxima a la puerta.

 —Hola —saludó con un gruñido.

El chico rió y se dio la vuelta, dio un sorbo a su cerveza y se acercó a él. Greg dejó el cesto de la ropa sobre la secadora, abrió la puerta de la lavadora y comenzó a echar las prendas una por una para que no se liaran.

—Soy Mycroft —se presentó el pelirrojo cuando estuvo cerca.

Greg se sobresaltó y le dio un manotazo al cesto de la ropa sucia. Mycroft se rió.

—No esperaba que reaccionaras así —dijo antes de agacharse.

Greg se también se agachó y comenzó a recoger toda la ropa, quitándosela de las manos a Mycroft.

—No te voy a hacer nada joder —le dijo enfadado.

Greg se sonrojó completamente, metió toda su ropa de un tirón en la lavadora y echó el detergente con rapidez.

—Yo soy Greg —se presentó mientras echaba las monedas.

Mycroft alzó el botellín de cerveza a modo de brindis y le dio un sorbo. Greg suspiró.

—Ahí hay un cartel —murmuró Greg mientras se rascaba el brazo con fuerza —. Dice _“No está permitido…”_

— _“No está permitido permanecer desnudo en esta estancia”_ —interrumpió Mycroft —. Lo sé.

—No lo estás cumpliendo —le dijo Greg algo mosqueado.

—Eso es más que evidente —dijo Mycroft con tono aburrido en su voz —. Pero necesito esa ropa para dentro de media hora.

—¿Y no podrías haber bajado vestido? —preguntó Greg.

—Tengo bastante prisa, así que no —replicó  en voz alta, Greg se encogió pero Mycroft solo suspiró —. Disculpa pero me resulta raro que estés tan hablador después de tres meses espiándome por la mirilla.

Greg se puso de color escarlata y miró a sus zapatos como si hubiese encontrado algo muy interesante en ellos. Notaba la mirada de Mycroft en él pero no pensaba volverse.

—Es mi uniforme —acabó respondiendo —. Entro a trabajar en media hora y se me había olvidado que anoche un gilipollas me vomitó encima. No tengo de repuesto así que...

Greg asintió lentamente y levantó la mista hasta la lavadora, acariciándola con el dedo índice.

—¿En qué trabajas? —dijo mirándole de reojo.

—De camarero en una de las discotecas más importantes del Soho.

—Me lo imaginé —dijo Greg en voz alta.

—¿Tu qué estudias? —le preguntó Mycroft mientras se acababa el botellín de cerveza y lo tiraba a la papelera que había a un lado.

—Ciencias forenses —respondió Greg —. Quiero ser el mejor inspector de Scotland Yard —dijo con orgullo.

Estuvieron un par de minutos más en silencio hasta que Mycroft volvió a hablar.

—¿Por qué me espías cuando subo por las escaleras? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Greg se armó de valor para responder, agarrando el cesto de plástico.

—Quería saber quiénes eran los que hacían tanto ruido que no me dejan dormir ni estudiar.

Mycroft sonrió con un poco de culpabilidad.

—Podrías haberte quejado —le dijo.

—¿Hubiese servido de algo?

Mycroft miró el techo pensativo y negó con la cabeza.

—La verdad es que no —respondió.

—Pues eso… —dijo Greg con amargura.

Mycroft se frotó la nuca con la mano izquierda y sonrió.

—Bueno, los fines de semana no hay fiestas. Eso puede compensarlo —le dijo.

—Esos días me voy a ver a mis padres —le dijo Greg molesto.

—Vale, vale… —le dijo Mycroft alzando las manos en señal  de defensa —. No te pongas así.

Pero Greg estaba dispuesto a seguir discutiendo así que puso los brazos en jarras y se acercó a él.

—¿Por qué haces fiestas de lunes a jueves? Me parece perfecto que tú no hagas nada en la vida, pero eso no te da derecho a fastidiar a los demás en esos días laborables.

—Oye, oye —le cortó Mycroft —. Que yo también estudio.

Greg le miró sorprendido, pero cuando Mycroft fue a sonreír Greg entornó los ojos.

—Eso es mentira —le espetó —. Si lo hicieras no harías fiestas, ni te vestirías así ni nada. La gente como tú no trabaja, solo hace el vago.

Cuando Greg se escuchó así mismo se apartó inmediatamente de Mycroft y bajó la vista a la lavadora.

—Lo que tú digas —gruñó el pelirrojo antes de darse la vuelta.

Greg se mantuvo quieto, apenas respiró por si acaso Mycroft cambiaba de opinión y arremetía contra él para golpearle.

—Oye yo… —empezó Greg con un hilo de voz.

Pero la secadora de Mycroft sonó en ese instante, así que el pelirrojo sacó su ropa con rapidez, la aireó un poco para que se enfriara y se vistió. Al salir, se chocó a propósito con el hombro de Greg.

Este suspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza.

Era bastante experto en meter la pata y solía recibir insultos y golpes cuando le ocurría aunque no tener ninguna reacción fue incluso peor. Subió a su piso media hora más tarde y tras planchar la ropa que iba a ponerse se metió en la cama para intentar dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, algo más despejado decidió escribirle una nota a Mycroft y dejársela en el buzón para disculparse. No tenía valor para hacerlo en persona así que en una hoja de libreta escribió

_Siento haber sido un idiota. Lamento lo que dije, no debí haber reaccionado así pero estaba frustrado. Ruego que me disculpes. Gregory Lestrade._

Lo echó en el buzón antes de marcharse a clase. De verdad que esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente educada para que Mycroft no tomara represalias contra él.

Cuando llegó a casa tras la universidad ya se había olvidado del tema. Aprovechando el silencio hizo sitio en la mesa del salón y comenzó a repasar el nuevo temario que habían dado pero un tiempo después unos fuertes golpes contra la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Se levantó y fue a abrir, encontrándose a Mycroft con el entrecejo fruncido y moviendo su nota en el aire. Esta vez iba vestido, con una camiseta con calaveras, unos pantalones negros con dos largas cadenas de plata a la izquierda. Llevaba el pelo completamente desordenado, lo que impresionaba más.

Casi era más intimidante verlo vestido que desnudo.

—Hola… —saludó Gregory con timidez.

—¿Te crees que te tenemos quince años? —exclamó Mycroft agitando el papel en el aire.

—Yo… —murmuró Greg.

—No. Si me vas a pedir disculpas hazlo a la cara, no con notitas en el buzón como si fuéramos un par de niñas adolescentes.

—Lo siento —susurró Greg.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó Mycroft alzando una ceja.

Greg tomó aire y alzó la vista para mirarle a los ojos.

—Siento mucho lo que te dije, me dejé llevar por las apariencias y la falta de sueño. De verdad que lo siento —le dijo en voz baja.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Disculpas aceptadas —le dijo sonriendo —. ¿Tienes cerveza?

Greg se quedó sorprendido ante la pregunta así que Mycroft aprovechó y le empujó un poco para entrar en su piso. El moreno se dio la vuelta sorprendido y le miró.

—¿¡Qué haces!? —exclamó —. No te he dado permiso para entrar….

Mycroft le ignoró y encontró la cocina a un lado del salón, entró y abrió la nevera.

—Vaya no tienes… —dijo decepcionado antes de sacar un refresco, al salir le miró sonriendo —. ¿Lo normal tras pedir disculpas no es invitar a un refresco para aliviar la situación?

—Si… —dijo Greg pensativo —. Pero no en mi casa.

—Si quieres vamos a la mía —se ofreció Mycroft mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Greg suspiró y fue a la cocina, sacó un botellín de agua y se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, mirándole fijamente. Mycroft bebía de la lata como si no se diera cuenta pero tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

—Así que… ¿Estudiando? —preguntó con curiosidad mirando a la mesa.

—Sí… Estamos estudiando las características de la psicopatía y la esquizofrenia —le explicó mirando los apuntes sobre su mesa.

Mycroft sonrió y asintió.

—Parece muy interesante.

—Lo es, aunque complicado hay muchas características que son parecidas lo que podría llevar a confusión a la hora de estudiar al sospechoso y equivocarse en el perfil psicológico.

—Bueno, pareces ser inteligente seguro que lo averiguas —le dijo Mycroft sonriéndole.

Greg se sonrojó un poco y sintió unas cosquillas en el estómago, halagado por ese comentario.

—¿Tú que estudias? —quiso saber.

—Ciencias políticas —respondió Mycroft —. Es mucho más aburrido.

Greg abrió un poco la boca y le miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Mycroft divertido.

—Bueno, eh… —murmuró —. No… O sea, he visto a gente de esa carrera y no suelen ir vestidos así.

Mycroft se rió.

—Esos son reprimidos. Estoy estudiando, aprovecharé para ser como soy hasta el momento en el que me ponga a trabajar. Luego deberé vestir de traje y corbata pero lo pospondré tanto como pueda.

Greg sonrió un poco.

—Tienes razón. Supongo que… Está bien ser quien eres, ¿no?

Mycroft dio un sorbo al refresco y le sonrió.

—Ojalá mis padres pensaran como tú.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —quiso saber Greg, se movió inconscientemente hacia el pelirrojo y se apoyó de lado en el respaldo del sofá.

Mycroft se rascó la barbilla antes de responder y Greg pudo observar como en el dorso de la mano tenía un tatuaje desgastado que ponía “Se fuerte”.

—Digamos que me crie en una familia donde este vestuario no estaba bien visto —dijo señalándose a sí mismo —. Así que antes de que me obligaran a ser alguien que no soy, decidí irme de casa y vivir por mi cuenta.

Greg abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Antes de acabar el instituto —le respondió Mycroft —. Un día me cansé de sus gritos, hice la maleta y me fui a casa de un amigo.

Greg parecía impresionado.

—¿No te hablas con tus padres desde los 17? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Tú mismo llevas rechazándome desde que te mudaste a este edificio, ¿por qué con ellos iba a ser diferente?

—Ellos fueron los que te criaron, yo soy un completo desconocido. No es lo mismo —le dijo Greg a la defensiva.

Mycroft suspiró.

—Para algunos las apariencias importan muchísimo más que los sentimientos.

—Lamento oír eso —le dijo Greg en un susurro.

—Es lo que hay —dijo Mycroft encogiéndose de hombros —. Y dime Greg, ¿tú te vistes así por gusto o te obligan?

Greg se rió un poco.

—Creo que las apariencias lo son todo en esta vida tanto en la adolescencia como de adulto. Además, me encantan los jerséis tweed. Nunca pasarán de moda.

—Dios, hablas como mi abuelo.

—Cállate —le dijo Greg molesto.

Mycroft se rió y agitó la cabeza. Greg también sonreía, ligeramente colorado.

—¿Si estudias por qué haces fiestas entre semana? —preguntó Greg —. O sea, tendrás que tener tiempo para estudiar y…

—Soy superdotado —cortó Mycroft —. Tengo una inteligencia superior a la media, además de una memoria eidética. Solo voy a las clases y toda la información que leo en el libro mientras estoy allí se me queda en mi cabeza y jamás sale.

—¿Estás de coña? —preguntó Greg sorprendido.

—No, no bromeo. Y creme. No es tan impresionante como crees, recordar todo lo que te ha pasado en tu vida puede resultar un verdadero coñazo.

—A mí me vendría muy bien tener memoria eidética para estas cosas. Saco sobresalientes pero le dedico demasiadas horas —murmuró Greg mirando sus apuntes sobre la mesa.

—Hay reglas mnemotécnicas para mejorar la memoria, ¿las has probado alguna vez? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Seguro que son tonterías.

—Puedo enseñártelas si quieres —le dijo Mycroft acercándose un poco a él.

En ese momento Greg se percató de lo cerca que estaban sentados y se arrastró por el sofá hasta quedar en el otro extremo

—No… —se apresuró a decir apartando la vista —. Puedo solo con mis estudios, te lo aseguro —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No estaba diciendo que no pudieras  —se apresuró a decir Mycroft pasando por alto su cambio de actitud—. Solo que si alguna vez necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmela.

Greg, algo más tranquilo asintió y se quedó en silencio.

Mycroft le miró unos largos minutos antes de volver a abrir la boca.

Se pasaron casi toda la tarde hablando de los estudios, de alguna que otra película de culto y de la música que escuchaban. Greg se fue sintiendo más cómodo poco a poco y sacó una bolsa de patatas fritas y otros dos refrescos, cogiendo una silla y sentándose frente a él.

Descubrió que tenía muchas cosas en común con su temido vecino, sobretodo de literatura extranjera. Cuando ya era de noche, Mycroft miró el reloj y se puso de pie.

—Creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya a casa.

Greg miró su reloj y se levantó de golpe.

—Dios, ¡casi las nueve! —exclamó —. Y no he estudiado nada, ¡joder! Mierda, se me ha pasado el tiempo volando —dijo lazándose hacia los apuntes de su mesa y ordenándolos.

Mycroft rió divertido y se fue hacia la puerta de la casa.

—La próxima vez podrías subir tú a mi piso, tengo una cerveza alemana riquísima.

—No bebo… —dijo Greg acercándose a él para despedirle.

—Entonces refresco… —dijo como si cediera a regañadientes —. Y siéntete aliviado, esta semana no haré fiestas. Como pago por pedir disculpas —le dijo.

Greg abrió la puerta mientras le sonreía.

—Muchas gracias caballero —le dijo sonriente.

Mycroft rió y miró hacia el piso inferior al oír unos pasos, un muchacho, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes subía las escaleras. Era más alto que Mycroft e iba vestido como él.

Greg fue a preguntar quién era pero su respuesta quedó contestada cuando el castaño le dio un beso en los labios a Mycroft.

—Traje la cena —le dijo.

—Perfecto —respondió el pelirrojo sonriéndole —. Sube, ahora voy yo. Me estoy despidiendo de mi amigo Greg.

El chico asintió y sonrió ligeramente a Greg antes de subir las escaleras. Greg le siguió con la mirada antes de fijarse en Mycroft.

—¿Eres gay…? —preguntó mientras apretaba el pomo de la puerta.

—Trabajo en una discoteca del soho, ¿qué esperabas? —preguntó Mycroft divertido.

—No. No si a mí eso me da igual —se apresuró a decir mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate.

—Eso espero, siendo gay no puedes ser homofóbico Greg —le dijo Mycroft.

Greg abrió la boca un poco ofendido.

—¿Qué? ¿¡Cómo!? Yo no soy…

—Por Dios Gregory, tus cantantes favoritas son Madonna y Kyle Minogue. No hay que ser un lince, de verdad.

Greg miró al suelo algo mosqueado, Mycroft solo rió.

—¿Nos vemos mañana? Te traeré un dosier de cómo se aprende a memorizar —le dijo.

Greg asintió un poco.

—Vale…

Mycroft le palmeó el hombro y sonrió.

—Adiós —dijo antes de subir escaleras arriba.

Greg se quedó mirando la entradilla hasta que la puerta de arriba se cerró. Luego cerró la suya y comenzó a hacerse algo de cena.

Lo que le faltaba.

Se había hecho amigo del tío del que quería librarse desde que empezó el curso.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —murmuró Greg colocándose de lado.

—Adelante —le dijo Mycroft.

Greg suspiró.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que eras gay? — preguntó preocupado.

Mycroft se mordió el labio y se echó hacia atrás en el  sofá. Llevaban viéndose durante un mes casi todos los días y ya había  cogido la suficiente confianza para las preguntas personales.

—Creo que... Desde los siete u ocho años.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó Greg sorprendido.

Mycroft asintió.

—A esa edad ya fui consciente que cuando fuera mayor no quería estar con chicas. Quería estar con chicos, casarme con ellos, ya sabes. Ya cuando tuve los 12 empecé a sentir deseos sexuales exclusivamente con chicos.

Greg asintió un poco y le dio un trago a su refresco.

—Me apuesto 20 libras a que tu aún lo estás aceptando —le dijo Mycroft sonriendo.

—Ganarías... —murmuró Greg.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Conflictos religiosos? —preguntó  con curiosidad.

—No... Es... No quiero llamar la atención —explicó Greg —. Si fuera gay la gente me miraría diferente, me trataría diferente y me discriminaría.  Y no quiero que me pase eso.

—Creo que exageras —le dijo Mycroft —. Claro que hay gente que te va a tratar diferente si sabe que eres gay pero el 98% de esa gente no la vas a conocer. Tus amigos, tu familia... Esa gente que a ti si te importa es la que te seguirá tratando igual. Y si no lo hace es que no merece la pena pasar tiempo con ellos.

Greg, que no había dejado de mirarle le sonrió y asintió un poco antes de taparse la cara con las manos y apoyar los codos en las rodillas, algo desanimado.

Mycroft suspiró y le puso la mano en la espalda  acariciándola lentamente.

—Vamos... No está tan malo ser gay —dijo sonriéndole —. Y eres muy atractivo, seguro que no tendrás problemas en encontrar novio.

Greg rió nervioso.

—Eso no es verdad. Además nadie quiere a los empollones —dijo en voz baja.

—A mi me encantan los empollones, son tan inteligentes e inocentes —dijo apretándole el hombro.

Greg apartó las manos del rostro y le miró sorprendido.

—¿Lo dices en serio o solo para reconfortarme? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Lo digo en serio, los chicos así me encantan y si fueran como tú de guapos...

Greg rio nervioso y se apartó las manos del rostro, dejando ver que estaba completamente sonrojado.

—¿Sabes? —preguntó en un susurro —. Nunca he besado a un chico.

—Eso sí que es sorprendente, ¿por qué? —preguntó Mycroft sorprendido.

—No aceptarlo supongo —murmuró —. He besado a chicas pero no he sentido nada, me gustaría saber si al besar a un chico sent....

Pero la frase se había cortado en el aire. 

Mycroft había aprovechado que Greg estaba distraído intentándose explicar y le besó. El moreno exclamo un grito de sorpresa contra sus labios, por lo que Mycroft ejerció más presión contra ellos, mordiendo el labio inferior con cuidado.

Greg se rindió, cerró los ojos e intentó responder al beso imitando los movimientos de Mycroft. Sentía un nerviosismo crecer en su estómago. Cogió la camiseta del pelirrojo con la y lo pego a él.

Mycroft se dejó llevar, le cogió por la nuca y suspiró contra sus labios mientras se pegaba a él. Sin querer se tumbaron sobre el sofá y solo cuando Greg notó que empezaba a tener una erección se despegó de él de un tirón.

Mycroft respiró calmadamente sin moverse antes de apartarse y quedarse sentado.

—¿Qué tal? —pregunto sonriéndole.

Greg bebió antes de hablar, se le había quedado la garganta seca.

—Tienes novio —fue lo primero que dijo. 

Mycroft sonrió con un poco de tristeza.

—Ya bueno, da igual... —suspiró —. ¿Qué te ha...?

—¿¡Cómo que da igual!? Le estas siendo infiel joder, o es que acaso no te...

—Mira Greg —interrumpió Mycroft —. Un beso no es nada comparado con lo que ha hecho él con otros tíos así que no te sulfures. Te ha gustado, ¿no? Pues ya está. Confirmado. Eres gay.

—¿Qué querías decir con eso de tu novio?

Mycroft suspiró y miró su reloj antes de ponerse de pie.

—Me tengo que ir a trabajar. Ya nos veremos mañana o pasado. Adiós —le dijo y sin dejar tiempo a que Greg se despidiera salió apresuradamente de casa.

Greg observó la puerta cerrada y suspiró. Quizás se había pasado pero estaba molesto. No solo porque le había encantado el beso sino porque Mycroft le estaba siendo infiel a su pareja. Y no habría tenido nunca un novio, pero para él la fidelidad significaba mucho.

No se encontró a Mycroft hasta el jueves de la semana siguiente, que como desde hace un tiempo quedaban juntos para estudiar y hablar.

—Leyendo una web de psicología he encontrado nuevas técnicas de nemotecnia, las he traído para que las consultes —dijo alzando un taquito de folios.

—Claro, pasa —dijo Greg apartándose.

Mycroft entró y se sentó en su lado del sofá, dejando los folios entre el y Greg.

—Oye... Lo del otro día...

—No quiero hablar de eso. He venido a estudiar.

—Claro... —murmuró Greg —. ¿Quieres beber algo? He comprado cerveza —dijo sonriendo.

—Tomaré un refresco, gracias —le dijo Mycroft.

Greg suspiró y sacó de la nevera dos refrescos Dejó uno frente a Mycroft y se sentó al lado. El pelirrojo le dio un sorbo y comenzó a explicarle la información que le había llevado. Greg se mantuvo en silencio, asintiendo de vez en cuando aunque no le estaba prestando atención.

—¿Lo estás entendiendo? —preguntó Mycroft al rato.

—Mycroft —dijo Greg —. Sabes que somos amigos, ¿verdad?

—¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó Mycroft alzando una ceja.

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, ¿sí? Te daré el mejor consejo que pueda y te ayudaré si puedo hacerlo. Puedes confiar en mí.

Mycroft suspiró y se frotó la cara con las manos antes de reclinarse en el sofá.

—Siento lo del otro día, en serio, no suelo hacer esos comentarios pero estaba hasta las narices ya…

—No te preocupes —dijo Greg sonriéndole —. Dime.

—Lo que dije fue porque… —murmuró —. Sé desde hace un tiempo que mi novio me pone los cuernos. Nunca con el mismo, con tíos aleatorios —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Y no le has dicho nada? —preguntó Greg —. Mycroft no te mereces eso, deberías de recriminárselo. Y dejarle, o sea si quieres, pero me refiero a que si te hace eso es que no te respeta.

—Ya —dijo Mycroft en voz baja —. He pensado en decírselo porque sinceramente, ya no siento nada por él. Solo rencor.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no lo dejáis? —preguntó Greg confundido.

—Porque vivimos juntos. Pagamos el piso a medias y si lo dejásemos yo no tendría ningún sitio donde ir. Y antes de que lo digas —interrumpió viendo que Greg iba a abrir la boca —. No pienso volver a casa. Me fui por una razón. No voy a volver ahí.

Greg asintió un poco y le miró.

—Mycroft, no te mereces esto. Tus padres te tratan así y no mereces que tu pareja haga contigo lo que quiera y te menosprecie de esa forma. Si ya no sientes nada por él deberías de dejarle, seguramente tu vida vaya a mejor.

Mycroft intentó sonreír.

—No es mal consejo, encanto, pero sigo sin tener un sitio donde vivir.

Greg miró alrededor y sonrió.

—Vive conmigo —le propuso.

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja confundido.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó.

—Vive conmigo —repitió —. No es como si fueras a vivir de gratis, tienes tu trabajo y me sobra una habitación. Además somos amigos, nos llevamos bien. Mientras que no montes aquí esas fiestas que montas en tu casa me parece bien que te quedes.

Mycroft rió algo nervioso, sin creérselo.

—Greg, piensa lo que dices. No me conoces tanto y… ¿Qué dirían tus padres? El piso lo pagan ellos, no sé cómo se sentirían al ver que metes a un desconocido en casa.

—Eh… Nos pasamos a la semana unas 20 horas juntos, creo que te conozco y además. Ya les he hablado de ti a mis padres.

—¿Qué le has contado? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Pues… —dijo sonrojándose un poco —. Nada del otro mundo, primero les dije que eras el vecino cabrón y ahora el vecino que me ayuda con los estudios. No les importó mucho la verdad, es más, creo que se vieron sorprendidos de que me echara un amigo tan distinto a mí —comentó.

Mycroft rió.

—Aun así, vivir aquí…

—Mis padres no dirán nada, no te estás aprovechando. Aportarás dinero a la casa, ¿por qué iban a ponerse en contra? Soy yo el que tendré que aguantarte de todas formas —bromeó.

Mycroft rió y agitó la cabeza.

—¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Mira que luego no quiero que te arrepientas, que si no me voy a ver negro para encontrar otro sitio…

—No soy así Mycroft… Si por un casual nos peleáramos o algo no te echaría de casa —le dijo Greg sonriendo —. Así que ya sabes, deja a ese novio tan imbécil que tienes, te ayudo a recoger y vienes aquí.

Mycroft rió, se acercó a él y le abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias, dios. Te debo una.

—Y una muy gorda —dijo Greg respondiendo al abrazo, notando como se le subía el pulso.

Mycroft se apartó y sonrió.

—¿Continuamos la explicación? —preguntó sonriendo.

—¿No crees que deberías de ir a recoger tus cosas? Yo puedo preparar tu habitación.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Cierto —le dijo poniéndose de pie —. En cuento lo tenga todo bajo.

Greg asintió.

—Suerte entonces —le dijo sonriendo.

Mycroft le sonrió de medio lado antes de salir de la casa y subir al piso superior.

Greg entró en la habitación que tenía libre y abrió la ventana para que se aireara un poco. Ese cuarto lo solía tener para guardar cajas con libros y libretas de otros cursos o cursillos en  los que se había apuntado. Lo recogió todo y lo metió en su propia habitación antes de poner sábanas y un edredón en el cuarto.

Miró alrededor y vio que todo estaba en su sitio y no había nada delatador. Escuchaba voces desde el piso superior y algo asustado se asomó a las escaleras.

—¿Mycroft? ¿Está todo bien…? —preguntó mientras ponía el pie en el primer escalón.

Escuchó algo romperse y subió las escaleras corriendo. Todo el descansillo estaba lleno de prendas de ropa y CD’s de música. Greg se asomó un poco y vio como Mycroft estaba de espaldas a él esquivando las cosas que su pareja le estaba lanzando.

—¿Y CREES QUE YO LO HE HECHO PEOR? ¡¡TU LE TIRAS LOS TRASTOS A TODOS TUS CLIENTES EN EL BAR!!

—¡Eso jamás lo hecho! —exclamó Mycroft —. ¡Solo soy amable!

—¿DECIRLE LOS GUAPOS QUE SON ES AMABILIDAD?

—¡LO TUYO ES PEOR! ¡TE LOS FOLLABAS A TODOS EN EL CUARTO OSCURO! —gritó Mycroft harto.

Greg se había quedado en el marco de la puerta observando la escena, pero cuando vio que el novio de Mycroft alzaba la mano para golpearle no se le ocurrió otra cosa que ponerse en la trayectoria, llevándose un bofetón que hizo que le zumbaran los oídos.

—¿Qué mierda…?¿Quién diablos eres tú? —preguntó el chico.

Mycroft cogió a Greg de la mano y tiró de él para sacarlo de casa y cerrar la puerta.

—¿Estás bien? Dios en que pensabas cuando te pusiste en medio… ¿Estás mareado?

—Creo que tengo la cara dormida…. —murmuró.

—Vamos a tu casa, venga —dijo cogiéndole de la mano y comenzando a andar.

—Tu ropa… —murmuró Greg siguiéndole, la cara le ardía y sentía como se hinchaba.

—Da igual, venga… —murmuró.

Entraron en casa y Greg se sentó en el sofá, le zumbaban los oídos un poco y notaba como las cosas temblaban un poco a su alrededor.

—¿Vamos al hospital? —preguntó Mycroft mirándole —. Se te está hinchando… —murmuró.

—Solo ponme hielo… Es que… Nunca me habían pegado —susurró.

Mycroft tragó saliva y se acercó a la nevera, sacó unos cubitos de hielo y lo envolvió en un trapo antes de volver al sofá. Se sentó y empujó a Gregory para que pusiera la cabeza sobre las piernas. Le puso el hielo sobre el lado derecho y suspiró.

—No deberías de haberte puesto en medio… —le dijo en voz baja.

—Uhm… Te dije que quería ser policía, ayudar al ciudadano. Ya sabes —le dijo Greg mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Ya pero… Menuda forma de empezar —susurró acariciándole la frente con el pulgar —. ¿Estás mareado o algo? —preguntó.

Greg negó con la cabeza.

—Solo quiero quedarme aquí un mes… O Dos —susurró.

Mycroft sonrió y se quedó en esa posición un rato, poniéndole el hielo de vez en cuando hasta que empezó a derretirse  y dejó el trapo sobre la mesa.

—Te daré un analgésico y a la cama —le dijo —. Y nada de clase mañana, ¿eh? Te tienes que recuperar.

Greg gruñó a modo de afirmación y se acomodó cuando Mycroft se puso de pie. Se tomó el analgésico de forma automática y sintió como Mycroft lo cogía y lo dejaba en la cama, ni tan siquiera se enteró de que lo movían.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, se encontró a Mycroft desayunando y leyendo el periódico en la cocina. Iba sin camiseta y Greg pudo ver que además de los tatuajes tenía un pendiente en un pezón.

—¿No habíamos quedado en que hoy te quedarías en casa? —preguntó Mycroft antes de alzar la cabeza.

Greg sonrió un poco y suspiró.

—No me puedo perder ninguna clase... —dijo abriendo la nevera.

—Hay café en la cafetera y tostadas echas —dijo quitando una servilleta a un par de tostadas —. No seas cabezón, necesitas recuperarte.

—Estoy recuperado... —murmuro Greg echándose café en una taza.

—Ya...

Mycroft se acercó a él, le cogió la cara con las manos para alzarla y se acercó un poco. Greg se sonrojó pero Mycroft solo le examinó el golpe.

—Lo sigues teniendo un poco hinchado, además te duele la cabeza. Quédate aquí Greg, no pasará nada —le dijo apartándose.

—Pero... Si no voy no podré tomar apuntes...

Mycroft sonrió.

—Yo me encargaré de eso, encontraré a alguien de tu clase y fotocopiaré sus apuntes.

—¿De verdad harías eso? —preguntó Greg.

—Claro. Desayuna, tómate algo para el dolor y regresa a la cama. No me hagas repetirlo otra vez.

Greg sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Tomó la leche sola para no espabilarse y se comió dos tostadas. Mycroft le dio un analgésico y cuando salió del piso, Greg estaba de vuelta en la cama.

Horas más tarde, se levantó al oír ruidos en la cocina. Se dio la vuelta en la cama para seguir durmiendo pero al ver que en el reloj de la mesita ponía que eran las tres de la tarde se incorporó de golpe.

—Joder... —gruñó frotándose los ojos.

Se levantó y fue directamente a darse una ducha. Salió al salón un rato más tarde para encontrarse a Mycroft sentado a la mesa comiendo. Su plato también le esperaba frente a él.

—¿No es muy tarde para que comas? —preguntó.

—Te estaba esperando a ti —dijo Mycroft con una sonrisa —. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor... No me duele la cabeza, solo el golpe —le dijo sentándose —. Y gracias...

Mycroft negó con la cabeza.

—Espero que te guste.  Cocinar pescado no es que sea mi punto fuerte —dijo sonriendo.

—¿Y de que te alimentabas?

—Comida precocinada y hamburguesas... —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Greg le miró de arriba abajo y alzó una ceja.

—Ojo, que no hago tres comidas diarias por eso no estoy gordo —le dijo Mycroft señalándole con un dedo.

Greg rió y alzó las manos en señal de paz.

—Vale, vale —le dijo.

Greg pudo ver que Mycroft respiraba aliviado pero no le dijo nada y continuó comiendo.

—¿Has encontrado a alguien que te pase los apuntes? —preguntó al rato.

—Fui a tomarlos yo mismo —dijo señalando al montón de folios que había en la mesita de café.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero eso no hacía falta! ¿Y tus clases?

—Son demasiado fáciles, no es la primera que me pierdo y no he bajado mi rendimiento. No me fiaba de los de tu clase y decidí asistir —dijo con la voz neutra.

Greg se mordió el labio.

—Presumido... —dijo en voz baja.

Mycroft le miró con el entrecejo fruncido pero enseguida comenzó a reírse a pleno pulmón.

—Mucho además —le dijo.

Greg, que se había sonrojado al oírle reír así, miro su plato y sonrió.

—¿Tú cómo estás? —le preguntó.

—Liberado —dijo sonriente —. Y muy agradecido. De verdad Greg, nadie antes había hecho algo así por mí...

—No tienes que agradecerlo, haría muchas cosas por ti —le dijo sin pensar.

Mycroft se quedó en silencio observándole atentamente, sonrojándose un poco.

—Bueno… —dijo Mycroft intentando cambiar de tema —. ¿Tienes por ahí un libro de cocina?

—No… Eh… Cocino desde pequeño, me relaja mucho —respondió Greg.

—Entonces compraré uno —dijo Mycroft sonriendo —. Si no, vamos a vivir a base de comida precocinada…

Greg le sonrió.

—Déjame cocinar a mí, anda —pidió —. Comerás sano, tres comidas diarias... A lo mejor hasta engordas —dijo abriendo la boca sorprendido.

Mycroft sonrió.

—Confío en ti, ¿eh? —dijo señalándole con el tenedor.

Greg rió y negó con la cabeza. Terminaron de comer y Greg recogió los platos antes de sentarse en el sofá. Mycroft se sentó en el otro sofá, subió las piernas a él y las cruzó.

—Entonces… —dijo Mycroft después de un rato de silencio —. ¿Harías muchas cosas por mí?

Los nervios en el estómago de Greg crecieron y se abrazó a un cojín.

—Si… —admitió en voz baja.

Mycroft se acarició la barbilla lentamente y sonrió.

—No hemos tenido una cita —le dijo.

Greg le miró alzando una ceja.

—¿Perdona?

—Podríamos salir, a comer fuera. En plan formal y ver qué pasa.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Siempre digo las cosas en serio —le dijo Mycroft —. Si tenemos química podríamos comenzar a salir. Si no, siempre podemos ser buenos amigos.

—Pero yo nunca he… Nunca he tenido novio, ni nada…

Mycroft sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

—Bueno, alguna vez tendrá que ser la primera, ¿no? —le dijo sonriente.

Greg le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

—Vale… —dijo con voz tímida.

—Entonces mañana vamos a comer juntos. Un bonito restaurante… Velas…

Greg rió y asintió.

—Vale. Vale. Me pondré mis mejores galas, lo prometo. Y tú también, ¿eh? No quiero pulsera con pinchos…

—Está bien… Creo que tengo un traje por algún lado…

Acortó la distancia hacia a Greg y fue a darle un beso, pero este puso la mano y lo paró.

—Ah no, no hay beso hasta después de la cita —le dijo.

—Pero si ya nos hemos besado… —se quejó Mycroft contra su mano.

—Lo sé, pero no habrá ninguno más hasta después de la cena y eso si sale bien…

Mycroft sonrió y le mordió un poco la palma de la mano.

—Me esperaré entonces —le dijo antes de sonreírle.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Greg no pudo dormir la noche del jueves de los nervios y el viernes se levantó antes de que sonara el despertador. Fue a darse una ducha y fue al salón, encontrándose a Mycroft en el sofá con su portátil sobre las piernas.

—Hoy no tienes clase —comentó.

—Ni tú, ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano?

—Un trabajo —dijo aburrido —. Es tan simple todo…

—¿De qué trata?

—Las relaciones que tiene la política nacional con las políticas internacionales y como afectan estas a los ciudadanos —explicó Mycroft y se frotó la cara.

Greg sonrió y fue preparándose el café. Preparó el desayuno para los dos y Mycroft se acercó a la mesa.

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? —preguntó mirando a Greg  con una ceja alzada.

—Yo no estoy nervioso —dijo el muchacho muy serio.

—Y yo soy Elvis… —dijo sonriendo

Untó su tostada con mantequilla y la mordió.

—¡Te creía muerto Elvis! —dijo Greg divertido antes de sonreír.

Mycroft le devolvió la sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. Cuando acabaron de desayunar, Greg fue a vestirse y Mycroft continuó con su trabajo.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo del supermercado? —preguntó el moreno mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

—Nada —dijo Mycroft, se puso de pie y sacó unas libras de la cartera —. Toma. Paga la mitad.

—No hace falta que…

—Oye que vivimos juntos. Si vas muy cargado envíame un mensaje y voy a por ti, mientras acabaré esto —dijo señalando al ordenador.

—¿Cuántas páginas son? —preguntó.

—50

—¿Y cuántas llevas?

—43

Greg abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿¡Y desde cuando llevas despierto!?

—Me levanté una hora antes que tú… —le dijo Mycroft sin entenderlo.

Greg alzó las cejas y negó con la cabeza.

—Increíble, increíble —dijo mientras salía y cerraba la puerta.

Cuando regresó, Mycroft le ayudó a colocarlo todo y se fue a su cuarto a estudiar un rato. Una hora antes de la cita, fue a darse una ducha y a vestirse.

Estuvo un rato mirándose al espejo, asegurándose de que la camisa estaba de forma igual metida dentro del pantalón, se colocó la chaqueta y salió al salón. Mycroft estaba de pie en el centro de este, llevaba un pantalón ajustado de color negro, una camisa roja con las mangas subidas y unos tirantes negros.

—Joder... —murmuró Greg mirándole de arriba abajo —. Que bien te sienta todo...

Mycroft sonrió y se acercó a él para ajustarle el cuello de la camisa.

—Vamos. He reservado en un sitio, he pedido que pongan velas y todo —le dijo sonriéndole.

—Al final vas a ser un romántico...

—¿Yo? —preguntó Mycroft agarrándole la mano —. Anda vamos...

Greg sonrió con timidez y apretó su mano mientras salían. El restaurante era cercano al soho y parecía caro.

—Pagamos a medias, ¿eh? —murmuró Greg mientras entraban.

—No —respondió Mycroft —. La reserva a nombre de Mycroft Holmes, por favor.

El maître asintió y les hizo un gesto para que le siguieran, llevándolos hasta una zona menos iluminada que había al fondo, dándole más intimidad. La mesa tenía dos velas y un pequeño tiesto con flores de colores.

—Enseguida les traeré la carta —les dijo el maître antes de irse.

Greg se sentó y miró a los lados asombrado.

—No me esperaba para nada esto.

—Oh las apariencias —dijo Mycroft apoyando los codos en la mesa ——. Cuando me conozcas no querrás a otro chico que no sea yo.

—Suenas muy seguro —dijo Greg que cada vez se sonrojaba más.

—Lo estoy.

Mycroft sonrió y le apretó la mano por encima de la mesa.

—Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien —susurro antes de besarle el dorso.

Greg abrió la boca sin saber que decir, a lo que Mycroft sonrió.

—Hola señores —les dijo el camarero dejando dos copas de agua que Greg comenzó a beberse enseguida —. Aquí tiene la carta... —dijo poniéndola sobre la mesa —. ¿Tomarán vino?

—Si por favor.

El camarero dejo otra carta algo más delgada y se fue. Mycroft le sugirió algunos platos que pegaban con el vino tinto y otros que pegaban con el vino blanco, dejándoselo a su elección.

Unos minutos más tarde ya esperaban su primer plato.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de vinos? —preguntó Greg.

—Trabajo de camarero, ya te lo dije...

—En una discoteca. Dudo que sirvas vinos a la gente.

Mycroft suspiró y se irguió en el asiento.

—Digamos que para mis padres, si a los 16 no eras un experto catador es que no eras nadie —le dijo desganado.

—¿Llevas bebiendo alcohol desde los 16?

Mycroft negó con la cabeza.

—Desde los 14 —dijo ante la cara de estupefacción de Greg —. Y para ser un buen catador no hay que beberse el vino, con probarlo un poco basta. Luego se escupe.

—Aun así... —murmuro Greg.

El camarero puso el primer plato frente a ellos, luego les sirvió el vino, dejando la botella allí. Mycroft alzó la copa un poco y miró a Greg.

—Por más veladas como esta —le dijo.

Greg cogió también su copa y asintió.

—Lo mismo digo… —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Chocaron un poco las copas y le dieron un sorbo. Greg torció el gesto y tosió un poco.

—¿No es un poco fuerte? —preguntó.

—Si estás acostumbrado no –dijo Mycroft riéndose —. Si quieres puedes pedir un refresco…

Greg sintió sus mejillas arder y negó con la cabeza.

—Puedo aguantarlo —dijo muy seguro.

Mycroft se mordió el labio mientras sonreía.

—Eres tan mono… —susurró.

—Cállate —le dijo Greg mientras cortaba el filete.

—Oye, ¿has hablado con tus padres de esto? —preguntó Mycroft.

—Eh… Aún no, sinceramente —murmuró Greg —. Quería esperarme a que llevásemos un poco más de tiempo.

—¿Qué crees que dirán?

—Bueno… Nunca hemos hablado de estos temas pero tampoco les he oído decir nada en contra así que…

—Ya verás, saldrá bien. No te preocupes —le animó Mycroft.

Greg sonrió.

—Y… ¿Tus padres te echaron de casa cuando les dijiste que eras gay?

Mycroft suspiró.

—Mis padres no me echaron de casa, me fui yo —le dijo —. No aceptaban ni mi estilo de vestir, ni mi forma de ser.

—¿Y lo de ser gay?

—Preferiría no hablar eso… —murmuró —. No ahora. Solo quiero disfrutar de esto, ¿vale?

Greg se sonrojó un poco y miró la mesa.

—Perdona, yo… —dijo en voz baja.

Mycroft le agarró la mano por encima de la mesa, la atrajo hacia él y le besó el dorso.

—¿Por qué quieres ser inspector de la policía? —preguntó Mycroft cambiando de tema —. Te veo demasiado tranquilo, bueno…

—Desde pequeño quería proteger a los demás. Impedir que le pasen cosas malas a la gente que quiero.

—¿No se empieza siendo policía? —preguntó Mycroft confundido.

—Sí. Me presenté a las pruebas con los 18 pero no las superé, así que decidí estudiar criminalística mientras me preparaba físicamente. Así cuando entre tendré un puesto superior.

—Eso sí que es planificación…

Greg rió.

—Lo es. Ahora estudio y hago ejercicios por las mañanas antes de ir a la universidad. La última vez que me cronometré tardé menos de un minuto en hacer los 100 metros lisos…

—Déjame que te entrene y tardarás menos.

—No pretendo ser Usain Bolt tampoco, yo con superar las pruebas me conformo —le dijo Greg sonriendo —. ¿Tú por qué quieres ser político? No te pega… Cantante de punk vale, pero político…

—Era mi idea en un principio, pero canto fatal —le dijo Mycroft muy serio.

—¿De verdad?

—No —le dijo Mycroft antes de reírse —. A ver, sí que canto fatal pero yo quería ser político porque así tengo poder.

Greg le miró algo extrañado.

—No me mal intérpretes. Nunca en mi vida he podido tener control sobre algo así que siendo político podré tenerlo, además podré hacer que las cosas sean justas.

—¿Consideras que la política actual es injusta? —preguntó Greg alzando una ceja.

—Completamente… —dijo cogiendo aire empezando a hablar.

Durante el resto de la cena Greg oyó hablar a Mycroft sobre la política y sobre la monarquía actual y sobre los cambios que él haría. Estaba tan sorprendido por como hablaba y de las ideas que tenía que cuando quiso darse cuenta ya habían pagado la cuenta.

—Dios —dijo Mycroft mientras salían —. Soy el peor futuro novio de la historia. Te he dado el coñazo mucho, ¿verdad?

Greg sonrió y le apretó la mano.

—Para nada. Me encanta como hablas y que tengas la cabeza tan bien amueblada.

Mycroft rió y volvió a cogerle la mano.

—Podemos dar un paseo, entro a trabajar en una hora —le dijo.

Greg asintió y le siguió.

—Entonces… —murmuró Mycroft, notándose por primera vez algo avergonzado —. ¿Cómo ha salido?

Greg sonrió y apretó le apretó la mano.

—Creo que deberíamos de tener una segunda cita —dijo sonriendo.

Mycroft suspiró aliviado.

—Pero la próxima la organizo yo, ¿eh? Podemos ir a cenar un jueves, y al cine… O al revés.

—Mmm… ¿Y te podré meter mano? —preguntó Mycroft rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

Greg se tensó un poco y tosió.

—Pero solo un poco —murmuró.

Mycroft sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Esa es la discoteca donde trabajo —dijo señalando a un local.

Greg alzó la cabeza y vio las puertas burdeos y un cartel de neón amarillo en la puerta.

—¿Tienes que entrar ya? —preguntó.

Mycroft asintió.

—Tengo el uniforme dentro y me tengo que duchar antes.

—De acuerdo… —dijo Greg.

Tomo aire, le cogió de la camisa y lo empujó contra la pared antes de besarle. El pelirrojo sonrió contra sus labios y lo abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él.

Minutos más tarde se separaron. Greg estaba rojo como un tomate pero no dejaba de mirarle y sonreír.

—Ahora sí que puedes ir a trabajar.

—Esto me ha recargado mucho las pilas… —dijo Mycroft sonriendo —. Te haré el desayuno por la mañana.

—No. Vamos a turnarnos, tampoco puedo ser un maldito mimado… —dijo Greg sonriéndole —. Hasta mañana Mycroft.

—Hasta mañana… —susurró dándole otro beso.

Greg le respondió al beso un poco y luego se separaron. Mycroft entró en la discoteca y Greg se fue a casa.

Cuando llegó comenzó a dar saltos por todo el salón. Estaba feliz. Mycroft era una persona inteligente y encantadora y realmente atractiva.

Y besaba bastante bien, no iba a negarlo.

Se dio una ducha antes de sentarse frente al ordenador y tomó aire. Miró la hora y abrió el programa de video llamadas. Por la hora, su madre estaría viendo a su abuela, así que su padre estaría solo en casa. Tomó aire y le dio a video llamada.

Siempre se había llevado mejor con él y quería contárselo.

—¡Hijo! —exclamó el hombre al lado contrario —. Pensé que te habías olvidado de nosotros, ¡dos semanas sin llamar! ¡Y sin venir! Solo mensajes…

Greg sonrió y se abrazó al cojín

Liam Lestrade era dueño de una empresa de construcción, era bastante parecido a Greg pero con los ojos azules y el pelo casi rubio.

—Lo siento papá, he estado demasiado ocupado con las clases y eso.

—Bueno, bueno. Se te perdona porque sé que es cierto... —dijo el hombre sonriendo mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

—Hoy he tenido una cita —le dijo sin rodeos.

El hombre abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¡Sí que te da tiempo a todo! —exclamó —. Madre mía, yo pensé que no ibas a echarte novia hasta que no acabaras la carrera…

—Novio… —dijo Greg casi sin voz —. Es… Es un chico…

El señor Lestrade se quedó quieto unos minutos y bajó la taza con lentitud. Greg estaba cada vez más pálido y tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar el cojín.

—Lo que yo decía —dijo al fin su padre —. No te ibas a echar novia —le dijo sonriendo.

—Papá… —murmuró Greg —. Yo… ¿Te parece bien? —susurró.

Liam sonrió.

—¿Eres feliz Greg? ¿Te gusta? —preguntó.

—Mucho.

—Entonces me parece bien Greg. Lo que más me importa es que seas feliz y si eres feliz con un chico pues bienvenido sea —dijo sonriéndole.

El muchacho suspiró aliviado y apoyó la frente contra el cristal de la mesa.

—Oye, oye… —le dijo Liam—. ¿Qué te hacía pensar que me lo iba a tomar mal?

—No… Nada… Como nunca hemos hablado de esos temas…

—Eso es verdad… Pero tranquilo —dijo sonriendo —. Ya verás cuando se lo diga a tu madre, va a estar horas hablando contigo…

—No —exclamó —. No se lo digas por favor. Se lo quiero decir yo, solo quiero esperar un poco. A ver cómo sale una segunda cita....

Liam sonrió.

—De acuerdo, me callaré pero ya sabes lo que me gusta el cotilleo —dijo sonriendo —. Me dirás quién es él por lo menos, ¿no? Que soy tu padre…

—Es Mycroft…

Liam escupió el té dentro de la taza y le miró sorprendido.

—¿El chico punk que vive encima de tuya?

—Ahora vive conmigo… —susurró.

Liam comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia y negó con la cabeza.

—Sí que empiezas fuerte. Ni te pregunto qué tal el sexo…

—¡PAPÁ! —exclamó Greg tapándose la cara —. Por dios no digas eso…

Liam rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Tu madre está al llegar, pero mañana me llamas y me lo cuentas todo. ¿Eh? Tengo que conocer bien a ese Mycroft, no quiero que le haga daño a mi niño.

—Estás hablando como mamá…

—Me casé con ella… Claro que hablo como mamá.

Greg sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Adiós papá…

—Adiós Greg…

El muchacho alzó la mano para apagar la video llamada pero su padre le interrumpió.

—Greg, Greg —le llamó.

—¿Sí?

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

Greg sonrió.

—Yo también papá… Adiós…

Liam sonrió y cortó la llamada.

Greg se movió hasta el sofá y se tumbó. Se sentía aliviado, aunque aún quedaba contárselo a su madre sabía que saldría bien. Solo tenía que preocuparse de las citas con Mycroft.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando se levantó, seguía en el sofá pero con una manta echada por encima. Se frotó los ojos con fuerza y miró el reloj.

—Es temprano… —gruñó antes de frotarse los ojos con fuerza.

—¡Arriba cielo! —exclamó Mycroft desde la cocina.

Greg se levantó de un salto y le miró. Mycroft estaba de espaldas a él, llevaba unos pantalones de pijama y una camiseta de tirantes. Greg sonrió de medio lado al ver la cantidad de tatuajes que había en ellos.

—¿Qué horas es?

—Las siete. Estoy haciendo tortitas —anunció señalando al plato con la espumadera.

Greg se estiró un poco, se acercó a Mycroft y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Te dije que yo prepararía el desayuno… —le regañó.

—Lo dijiste, pero me desperté antes que tú y aproveché.

Greg comenzó a hacer el café y poco después se pusieron a desayunar.

—Se lo he dicho a mi padre —le dijo Greg.

Mycroft alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?

—Anoche, cuando regresé a casa. Hice una videollamada con él y se lo conté.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

Greg sonrió.

—Se lo tomó muy bien, me dijo que si a mí me gustaba y que si era feliz que estaba bien. Aún queda contárselo a mi madre, pero si son marido y mujer seguro que responde bien… ¿no?

Mycroft sonrió y le apretó la mano.

—Por supuesto que sí —le dijo.

Greg le devolvió la sonrisa.

—A lo mejor la llamo esta noche —le dijo —. Ya mismo es su cumpleaños, podríamos ir los dos.

—Nunca he conocido a una suegra —dijo con miedo.

—¿Pero cuántos novios has tenido tú?

—Más que tu desde luego… —bromeó Mycroft

—Capullo… —dijo Greg tras su taza.

Mycroft le guiñó un ojo y le dio un sorbo a su café.

La pareja no estaba en la misma universidad, por lo que apenas se vieron durante toda la semana. No solo por las clases y las horas de estudio, sino porque Greg solía entrenar en el campus de la universidad.

El sábado amaneció con una fuerte nevada, lo que enfadó a Greg.

—A la mierda nuestra cita —exclamó tras el desayuno mirando por la ventana.

—Es nieve, no ácido… —dijo Mycroft sonriendo —. Además no hay porque salir…

Greg gruñó.

—Ya, pero se suponía que íbamos a ir al cine y a comer algo grasiento.

Mycroft lo abrazó por la espalda y le besó el cuello.

—Podemos quedarnos en casa, pedir comida a domicilio y ver alguna película online… Calentitos, en el sofá… —dijo entre besos.

—Eso es una idea mejor… —comentó dándose la vuelta.

Mycroft le besó de nuevo.

—Meterte mano en la intimidad del hogar. Eso es mil veces mejor —comentó.

Greg se sonrojó.

—Salido…

—¡No soy un salido! —respondió Mycroft ofendido —. Solo soy un chico muy activo sexualmente.

—¿Y desde cuando no fomentas esa actividad? —preguntó.

—Dos meses —dijo poniendo cara de miedo —. Estoy lleno de amor. Demasiado amor.

Greg se sonrojó ligeramente y se apartó de Mycroft un poco.

—Ya bueno… —susurró.

—Oye… —dijo Mycroft —. Sé que eres virgen y créeme cuando te digo que no te voy a meter prisa alguna.

—Pero tú has tenido tanta experiencia y…

—No he tenido tanta experiencia en realidad, perdí la virginidad con mi ex a los 19 y solo he estado con él. Hemos follado una barbaridad en todas las posiciones habidas y por haber, pero experiencias con chicos solo él.

Greg negó con la cabeza y fue al ordenador para descargarse una peli.

—Ya bueno, pero yo… No voy a estar a la altura —dijo en voz baja.

—No se trata de eso Greg. Se trata de estar cómodo y estar con una persona con la que te sientes seguro. Cuando estés listo yo lo estaré y será magnifico.

Greg se sonrojó un poco, sintiéndose aliviado.

—Y tengo mucho aguante, así que será una noche muy productiva.

—A la mierda el romanticismo —dijo Greg riéndose.

Mycroft también sonrió y le apretó el hombro.

—¿Bajo a la tienda de al lado y compro palomitas?

—Estaría bien, sí. ¿Qué te apetece ver?

—Una romántica no por favor… —suplicó mientras se ponía la chaqueta —. Alguna de acción o comedia americana. Como gustes.

—Ten cuidado —le dijo Greg sin dejar de mirar el ordenador.

Cuando Mycroft llegó, una de las películas ya estaba descargada así que enchufó el ordenador a la televisión y la puso mientras hacía las palomitas. El pelirrojo cogió una manta y se sentó en el sofá, esperando a Greg para envolverlo con ella y abrazarlo.

—¿Cómo puedes desprender tanta calor? —preguntó Greg sorprendido.

—Si quieres dejo de abrazarte…

—No, no… —murmuró Greg acurrucándose contra él.

Mycroft lo apretó contra él y miró la tele. Estuvieron comiendo palomitas durante un rato pero pronto perdieron el interés por la película.

El pelirrojo se había tumbado en el sofá bocarriba y Greg estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre él sin dejar de besarle. Mycroft había metido una mano bajo la camiseta de Greg y le acariciaba la espalda.

—Mmm… Mycroft —susurró Greg.

—¿Sí?

Greg bajó un poco y besó el cuello de su pareja.

—La mano —logró decir.

—¿Te molesta?

Mycroft tomó un poco el control y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo gemir a Greg.

—No… —logró decir —. Pero…

Mycroft le besó en los labios para que no hablara y bajó las manos.

—Deberíamos de pedir algo para comer… —susurró entre besos —. Y podríamos poner algo más interesante —dijo señalando a la tele.

Greg se separó un poco y asintió. Estaba algo sofocado y rojo como un tomate.

—¿Qué te apetece comer? —preguntó levantándose.

—¡Mexicano! —exclamó Mycroft

Greg rió  llamó al restaurante. Un rato más tarde ya estaban comiendo mientras veían una telenovela en la televisión.  Apenas terminaron de comer, la pantalla del ordenador se iluminó con una videollamada.

Mycroft lo miró y entornó los ojos para leer el nombre de la pantalla.

—Es tu madre —comentó.

Greg tragó saliva y se apretó contra Mycroft.

—¿Cuánto hace que no hablas con ella? —preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Dos semanas…

Mycroft sonrió.

—Venga, respóndele, me encerraré en mi cuarto —dijo.

—No —murmuró Greg.

Se levantó, cogió el ordenador y regresó al sofá.

—Quédate… Se lo voy a contar.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No… Pero te aseguro yo que mi padre no aguanta tanto un secreto…

Mycroft rió, se movió un poco a la izquierda para que no se le viera por la webcam y vio como Greg respondía a la llamada.

—Hombre… El hijo que no quiere a su madre —le saludó ella en cuanto apareció en la pantalla.

—Mamá… No seas exagerada, he estado ocupado con los exámenes y los trabajos…

La mujer sonrió.

—Ya, pero ni un minuto ni nada… Ya te vale, cuando vengas en mi cumpleaños tu trozo de pastel será bien pequeño —le regañó.

Greg sonrió.

—Lo siento mamá, pero he estado ocupado. Además han pasado muchas… Cosas.

—¿Alguna chica que haya ocupado mi lugar? —preguntó Mary.

Mycroft se mordió el labio para no reírse. Greg sin embargo bajó la vista y apretó el portátil.

—Me gustan los chicos —confesó.

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida. Mycroft le acarició el muslo y le sonrió tranquilo. Mary estuvo unos minutos en silencio mientras que seguía mirando el teclado del portátil.

—Entonces… —dijo Mary rompiendo el silencio —. Te gustan los chicos —repitió.

Greg asintió.

—Eso es… ¡GENIAL! —exclamó.

Tanto Greg como Mycroft alzaron la cabeza sorprendidos. La mujer se levantó de la silla y comenzó a moverse por la sala.

—Eso es increíble, un hijo gay. Me encanta. Podremos ir a ver películas de chicas y llorar como magdalenas. Y el día del orgullo, ¡podré estar en el desfile! Y si te echas un novio guapetón podré incluso estar en una carroza —dijo con ilusión.

—¡No me voy a subir a ninguna carroza! —exclamó Greg indignado.

Mycroft estaba vez no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Se echó a un lado del sofá y se tapó la cara con un cojín. Mary miró al ordenador y se sentó de nuevo en la silla.

—No le quites la ilusión a tu madre Greg, iremos al desfile este año y punto. ¿Y quién se está riendo? ¿A quién ocultas? —preguntó pegándose a la pantalla del ordenador a ver si podía ver algo.

Greg se echó a un lado y tiró de la camiseta de Mycroft para que apareciera en el encuadre.

—Hola señora Lestrade —saludó Mycroft moviendo la mano —. Un placer.

La mujer se echó hacia atrás y se agarró las manos.

—¿¡TIENES NOVIO!? —exclamó entusiasmada.

Greg, que tenía miedo a asentir por el exceso de entusiasmo se quedó petrificado. Mycroft sin embargo asintió.

—Me llamo Mycroft señora.

—¡Un novio Greg! —exclamó —. Nada de señora, para ti soy Mary. Contadme, contadme. ¿Cómo os conocisteis? ¿Cuándo empezasteis a salir? ¿Os queréis? ¡Esperad, esperad! Voy a hacer té. Haced lo mismo —dijo desapareciendo a la cocina.

Mycroft se levantó del sofá riéndose, Greg dejó el portátil en el otro lado del sofá y también se levantó.

—Estoy alucinando —susurró mientras iba a calentar agua.

—Creo que adoro a mi suegra —le dijo Mycroft feliz mientras colocaba las tazas.

Cuando se pusieron frente al ordenador comenzaron a hablar de cómo se conocieron, de cuándo empezaron a salir y de cómo estaban hasta ahora. Horas más tarde, y dos tazas de té después, Greg tuvo que preguntar.

—Entonces, ¿apruebas todo eso? —murmuró.

—¿¡Bien!? ¡Me parece magnífico! El amor es amor sea con quien sea. Y el hecho de que te gusten los chicos me parece genial, ya creía que a estas alturas no iba a tener nada en común con mi hijo.

—¿En común? —preguntó Greg confundido.

—A los dos nos gustan los rabos —respondió Mary

Greg se puso tan rojo como un tomate y se tapó los oídos. Mycroft rió.

—¡MAMÁ! —exclamó indignado.

—Oh… Nos llevaremos muy bien Mary —dijo Mycroft feliz.

La mujer se rió.                                                                              

—Ahora pongámonos serios. Hablemos del uso del preservativo…

Greg se tapó la cara rojo de la vergüenza. Mary rió.

—Ya nos veremos en mi cumple hijo, adiós —dijo ella.

—Adiós…

—¡¡PÓNTELO PÓNSELO!! —exclamó mientras se reía.

—Adiós mamá, te quiero —dijo Greg apresuradamente antes de colgar.

El muchacho se echó hacia atrás en el sofá y miró a Mycroft.

—Ha salido bastante bien, ¿no crees? —preguntó.

Mycroft se acercó a él y le besó.

—Tu madre es increíble… —susurró.

—Algo entrometida… —dijo algo sonrojado.

—Si te preocupa lo del sexo yo soy muy cuidadoso… —comentó

—Cállate… —murmuró Greg mirando al suelo.

Mycroft sonrió y le abrazó.

—Me voy a duchar e irme a trabajar, que no quiero llegar tarde.

Se separó de Greg y fue al baño. Un rato más tarde salió, encontrándose con todo recogido y Greg sentado al ordenador.

—¿Otra vez estudiando? —preguntó Mycroft mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

—Soy chico de sobresaliente no quiero estropearlo.

Mycroft rió.

—Hasta mañana Greg —se acercó a él y le dio un beso —. Y no te vuelvas a quedar en el salón —le amenazó.

—Prepararé mañana el desayuno entonces —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—Mejor, desayunemos fuera. Y luego damos un paseo por el parque. Si sigue habiendo nieve podemos hacer un muñeco —dijo Mycroft ilusionado.

Greg rió.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Hasta mañana.

—Adiós… —dijo Mycroft saliendo de la casa.


	5. Chapter 5

Greg se acomodó en la silla y miró su reloj. La reacción de su madre le había subido la moral tanto que no podía estarse tranquilo, ni tan siquiera concentrarse. Así que se fue a dar una ducha rápida, se vistió con unos vaqueros oscuros, una camisa elegante y salió de casa.

La discoteca donde trabajaba Mycroft no quedaba muy lejos y quería darle una sorpresa. Además, nunca había estado en una y sentía curiosidad.

Al llegar, el guarda de la entrada le miró de arriba abajo aunque no le dijo nada. Pagó su entrara y se adentró en el local.

La gente ocupaba todo el centro de la pista, bailando y dando saltos. La mayoría estaba sin camisa y muchos incluso tenían aceite y purpurina por el cuerpo. Greg los miró asombrado, todos eran guapísimos. Musculados, altos, sin vello…

Se hizo sitio a empujones y llegar a uno de los extremos de la barra. Pidió una cerveza y observó a Mycroft. No estaba muy lejos de allí e iba vestido con unos ajustadísimos pantalones negros y una camisa negra también muy ajustada. Incluso se le notaba el piercing que llevaba en el pezón.

Greg suspiró profundamente y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza. Iba a avisarle de que estaba ahí pero cuando iba a abrir la boca un chico se le acercó a la barra y prácticamente le bloqueó la vista.

—Pelirrojo —dijo en voz alta.

La voz de Mycroft se escuchó por encima de la multitud.

—Hola guapo, ¿qué quieres? —preguntó.

—A ti con nata y una guinda en el ombligo —dijo el chico divertido.

Greg alzó las cejas sorprendido y esperó a que Mycroft respondiera pero este solo se rió.

—¿Y algo que te pueda dar ahora? —preguntó.

—Una cerveza —respondió el chico —. Y si quieres venirte conmigo ahí atrás…

—Estoy trabajando encanto —respondió Mycroft dejando la cerveza en la barra.

—¿Y a qué hora acabas?

Mycroft se inclinó sobre la barra y sonrió.

—Muy tarde cielo —le dijo —. Son dos libras.

El chico abrió la cartera y le dejó un billete de 10 en la mano. Antes de cogerla y darle un beso en el dorso.

—Quédate con el resto guapo.

Mycroft sonrió y apartó la mano con delicadeza mientras se volvía a seguir quitando los vasos amontonados por la barra.

Greg apretaba la botella de cerveza con fuerza mientras miraba la barra de cristal. Mycroft acababa de tontear con un tío que no conocía de nada y aunque no hubiese prometido nada al chaval tampoco se había negado, y tampoco le había dicho que estaba comprometido.

Las palabras del ex novio de Mycroft resonaron en su cabeza.

_“Le tiras los trastos a todos los clientes del bar”._

Se terminó lo que le quedaba de cerveza y se fue del bar directo a casa.

—¡GREG!

Escuchó la voz de Mycroft a su espalda pero no le hizo caso y salió de la discoteca, cogió un taxi y fue directo a casa.

Intentó mentalizarse, pensando en la respuesta que Mycroft dio a su ex novio. Solo era su trabajo. Ser simpáticos con sus clientes, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la cantidad de chicos guapos (y mucho mejores que él) podían decirle eso o cosas peores a lo largo de la noche.

¿Y si alguna vez Mycroft había…?

Llegó a casa y se sentó en el sofá, abrazándose a un cojín. Estuvo allí horas mirando a la nada y comiéndose la cabeza una y otra vez hasta que las llaves en la puerta sonaron. Eran las tres de la madrugada. Greg se puso de pie y tomó aire, listo para afrontar la situación.

—Hola —saludó Mycroft sonriente —. No te esperaba despierto, ¡ni esperaba que vinieras a verme! ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

—Es que estabas muy ocupado ligando con un chaval y me pareció inoportuno molestarte.

Quizás Greg debió de haberlo dicho de otra forma, pero las palabras salieron atropelladamente, sin meditarlas. Vio la cara de confusión de Mycroft y como la sonrisa se le borraba del rostro.

—Estabas cuando hablé con el chaval moreno  —afirmó —. Greg, si escuchaste la conversación oíste como no le decía nada. No estaba ligando.

—¡Le llamaste guapo! Y… Y lo trataste demasiado bien…

—Joder Greg, claro que lo he tratado bien. Son clientes y yo soy camarero. Está en mi contrato tratarles bien. Y me viene de puta madre para las propinas.

—Ya pero… Esos chavales son muchísimo más guapos que yo, y…. ¿Y si te dieran su número? ¿Tú qué harías?

—Rechazarlo Greg… —le dijo Mycroft acercándose a él —. Porque te quiero a ti y es con el único chico con el que quiero estar.

Greg tragó saliva y miró al suelo completamente avergonzado.

—Mira… Llevamos saliendo unos meses, pero dejarás de preocuparte en breve. En cuanto haga las oposiciones y me acepten en el gobierno dejaré ese trabajo y dejaré de tratar así con todos —le dijo mientras le agarraba las manos —.  Solo quiero estar contigo y decirte lo guapo que eres a ti… Solo tienes que esperar hasta que haga las pruebas.… La próxima vez les diré que tengo novio, no te preocupes. ¿Sí?

Greg estaba completamente rojo pero asintió lentamente y tomó aire.

—Eso no será suficiente —le dijo con la voz ronca —. Y no quiero que aceptes, ¡ni siquiera hemos tenido sexo!

Mycroft se sonrojó ligeramente y se frotó la nuca.

—Greg lo del sexo es lo de menos, tengo dos manos bastante funcionales y encontré unas fotos tuyas en la playa que… —dijo Mycroft conteniendo un suspiro —. Lo único que no te tiene que preocupar es que te sea infiel por culpa del sexo, antes hablaría contigo del tema.

—Pero ellos no lo saben, tus clientes… No quiero que insistan, tienes que saber que lo que tienes es algo muy serio.

Mycroft sonrió de medio lado.

—Pues como no me pidas matrimonio no sé…

Greg abrió los ojos y fue corriendo a su cuarto, salió de allí con una cajita de color negro que parecía tener más años que ellos dos juntos.

—Eh… Greg, era coña ¿vale? Que te quiero y eso, ¿pero no es un poco pronto?

—Mira. Si lo nuestro no sale bien pues me lo devuelves, pero quiero que todo el mundo sepa que tienes a alguien y que es serio. Así que… —dijo Greg mientras abría la cajita.

El anillo que había en ella era de oro, muy simple sin ningún tipo de grabado ni perlas. Solo una alianza de matrimonio. Cogió la mano derecha de Mycroft y se lo puso en el dedo anular.

—Creo que me estoy mareando —dijo Mycroft mirando a su mano.

—Yo también te quiero Mycroft —le dijo Greg alzando la cabeza —. Así que…  No es una pedida de matrimonio como tal pero es una forma de alejar a tus clientes…

Mycroft acortó la distancia y lo besó con ganas, agarrándole por la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia él.

—Eres perfecto —susurró Mycroft contra sus labios.

Greg continuó el beso, cogiéndole por el pantalón y andando hacia atrás. Directamente al cuarto. Mycroft se dejó caer en la cama arrastrando a Greg con él. Continuó besándole mientras le agarraba por la cintura.

—¿Estás cansado…? —preguntó Greg entre besos.

—No mucho, pero tendría que darme una ducha…

Greg le quitó la camiseta y le besó el cuello.

—Luego —murmuró.

Mycroft suspiró de placer y se movió contra él.

—Si esto es por lo que ha pasado, no tienes porque…

—Cállate —pidió Greg —. Quiero hacer… Algo por ti.

—No me debes nada Greg —le dijo Mycroft con rapidez.

El nombrado se mordió el labio y bajó la mano para acariciar el miembro del pelirrojo que ya estaba duro.

—Pero veo que tú si quieres que pase algo —comentó.

Mycroft cerró los ojos y se mordió los labios, frotándose un poco contra la mano de Greg. El moreno sonrió y la apartó.

—Oye… —se quejó Mycroft.

Greg le besó de nuevo antes de quitarse su camiseta y comenzar a desabrochar los pantalones de Mycroft. Este le ayudó en la tarea y le quitó a Greg los suyos, quedándose ambos en calzoncillos.

—Lleva tú el ritmo —le pidió Mycroft.

—Yo no tengo tanta experiencia… —susurró Greg contra sus labios.

—Pero has visto porno, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mycroft

Greg se sonrojó un poco pero asintió. Cogió las manos de Mycroft y lo tumbó bocarriba en la cama. Se subió a horcajadas sobre él y se inclinó un poco hacia delante.

Movió un poco las caderas y sus miembros se rozaron. Mycroft tembló.

—Te… —murmuró Greg —. ¿Te parece bien que hagamos solo esto? —preguntó dudoso.

—Mientras que no pares de moverte… —murmuró Mycroft apretando los ojos.

Greg sonrió con algo de timidez. Apoyó su frente sobre la de su pareja y entre besos y mordidas, fue frotando sus caderas contra las de Mycroft. Greg tuvo que admitir que ni su mano le había dado tanto placer en 10 años como en ese preciso instante.

La sensación de la tela rozar la piel sensible, notar el miembro duro y cálido de Mycroft contra el suyo era magnífica. Incluso podía sentir el piercing de Mycroft rozando también contra su glande.

—Joder… —gimió Mycroft moviendo las caderas hacia arriba —. Más….

Greg se movió más rápido, soltando las manos de Mycroft y apoyando las manos en el colchón. Ni dos minutos después se corrió. El pelirrojo lo hizo minutos después.

Se quedaron un rato cayados, repartiéndose besos por allí y por allá. Fue Mycroft quien habló primero.

—No me corro en los calzoncillos desde los catorce… —comentó

Greg se echó a reír y se incorporó un poco.

—Ahora sí que necesitas una ducha.

—¿Me podrías acompañar? —preguntó Mycroft acariciándole la espalda.

Este sonrió.

—Entonces será un baño…

—¿Eso te parece bien? —preguntó Mycroft en voz baja.

Greg alzó la cabeza y le sonrió con toda la seguridad que no había tenido en esos meses.

—Por supuesto —afirmó.

Ambos fueron a la ducha y casi al amanecer se durmieron. Abrazados.

Los siguientes meses para Greg fueron los mejores de su vida.

Jamás había pensado que conocer al detalle el cuerpo de otra persona iba a ser tan tremendamente satisfactorio. Sabía exactamente donde presionar a Mycroft o que hacer para que el pelirrojo cayera a su merced. Cosa que lo hacía sentir muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Incluso ahora se había dedicado a examinar detenidamente sus tatuajes.

Una abeja que salía en unos dibujos animados estaba tatuada en el costado. Mycroft le contó orgulloso que fue el primero y que lo hizo por su hermano pequeño, porque sabía que se tendría que ir de casa y quería recordarle.

En el pectoral derecho tenía tatuada una representación de la puesta de bandera en Iwo Jima, salvo que en vez de ser la bandera estadounidense era la bandera del arcoíris y no la llevaban soldados, sino gays, lesbianas y transexuales.

Al menos hasta ocho más, aunque el favorito de Greg era el que tenía en la parte lateral del muslo. Era un corgi vestido con uno de los modelitos de Isabel II.

—¿Y tú aspiras a trabajar para la reina? —le preguntó Greg un día mientras lo presionaba con el dedo.

—El examen para entrar no hay que hacerlo desnudo —le dijo Mycroft muy serio —. Lo he miré antes de hacérmelo.

Greg rió y se tendió bocarriba en la cama.

—No quiero ir a casa de mis padres… —murmuró.

—Oye que es tu cumpleaños, era eso o venían ellos aquí.

—Uh… Conociendo a mi madre seguro que te pregunta donde lo hemos hecho.

Mycroft miró a su alrededor y se rascó la nuca.

—Creo que acabo antes confesando donde no lo hemos hecho...

Greg se tapó la cara con las manos.

—¿Soy un pervertido? —preguntó.

—Nah, solo un poco —dijo Mycroft acariciándole el estómago —. Venga, a vestirse que tenemos que estar allí en una hora.

Greg se quedó tumbado viendo como Mycroft se vestía.

—¿Sabes que tienes un culo impresionante? —comentó Greg acariciando lentamente el bulto que se le notaba en la toalla.

Mycroft se dio la vuelta y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Otra vez Greg? —dijo fingiendo estar molesto —. ¿Te recuerdo porque nos hemos tenido que duchar y porque hemos tardado una hora en ducharnos?

—¿Y qué…? —preguntó con inocencia —. No lo hice a propósito…

—Ya, ya… —dijo Mycroft riéndose y sentándose sobre sus muslos.

Un rato más tarde salían de la casa, corriendo.

—¡Tarde! —exclamó Greg saltando dentro del autobús —. Vamos a llegar tarde —exclamó.

Mycroft pasó la tarjeta y picó dos billetes.

—No será culpa mía. Yo no era el que decía, “más fuerte, más fuerte” hace diez minutos —se quejó Mycroft.

Una señora mayor, levantó la cabeza de su crucigrama y les miró sorprendida. Greg se sonrojó y prefirió subir al piso superior. Mycroft se sentó al lado.

—Mi Greg cumple 21… —dijo sonriente —. ¿Qué quieres que te regale? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—No necesito nada —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh venga, ¡pide algo!

—Me das muchas cosas a lo largo del día… —comentó Greg en un susurro.

—Ya cariño, pero el sexo no es un sacrificio para mí —comentó —. Vamos pide e intentaré que se haga realidad.

Greg sonrió y se apoyó en él.

—Un tatuaje —murmuró.

Mycroft alzó una ceja sorprendido.

—Creí que la tinta no te gustaba —comentó.

Greg se rascó la nuca y suspiró.

—Creo que llevar algo que te gusta o amas para siempre está bien.

—¿Y has pensado ya que vas a hacerte?

Greg negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando lo sepa te informaré, y me llevas al mismo sitio donde te los haces tú.

Mycroft ladeó la cabeza.

—Creo que mejor buscamos un sitio, no sé cómo no he pillado una infección.

Greg rió y negó con la cabeza. Poco después llegaron a su casa. Greg amasaba la mano de Mycroft con nervios. Habían hablado mucho por Skype los cuatro pero no sabía cómo reaccionarían al conocerse.

En cuanto su madre abrió la puerta le dio un fuerte abrazo a ambos.

—Qué alegría de veros —exclamó —. Y de conocerte al fin —le dijo a Mycroft antes de besarle la mejilla.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

—Es un placer verla en persona —dijo Mycroft sonriendo.

La mujer sonrió y le cogió la cara con las mano.

—Igualmente querido, ¡eres muy guapo! —exclamó —. Greg cielo es muy guapo, ¿dónde me puedes conseguir uno igual?

—¡Oye! —exclamó Liam asomándose.

Mycroft rió y extendió su mano.

—Un placer señor Lestrade —le dijo.

—Liam por favor, pasad —dijo haciendo un gesto.

Greg entró detrás de Mycroft, miró a su madre de reojo y se ruborizó un poco. Ella solo le abrazó con fuerza.

—Feliz cumpleaños hijo —susurró.

Greg le devolvió el abrazo.

—Gracias mamá —respondió.

Se separó de ella y sonrió.

—Que bien huele —dijo antes de ir a la cocina.

—¡Más te vale comértelo todo! ¡He estado horas cocinando! —exclamó Liam.

—¿Y has hecho tu el pastel?

Liam asintió con orgullo y señaló a la nevera.

—Pero eso después, ahora a comer.

Se sentaron a la mesa y comieron mientras charlaban. Como postre, pusieron la tarta.

Greg se vio obligado a ponerse un gorrito de cumpleaños antes de que le cantaran. Mycroft hizo una foto de eso diciendo que iría derechito a su fon do de pantalla.

Tras el pastel, le dieron los regalos: un móvil nuevo y un par de camisetas. Incluso había un regalo de Mycroft, un libro de criminalística avanzada.

—Llegó hoy con el correo, muy puntual —dijo Mary orgullosa.

Greg sonrió y le dio un beso a Mycroft.

—Gracias —susurró.

—¡El christmas de este año será fantástico! —exclamó Mary con la cámara de fotos en la mano.

—¡Ey! —exclamó Greg aunque luego negó con la cabeza —. Da igual.

Mycroft rió y le dio un beso en la frente.

Comieron tarta y charlaron durante horas. Ya anocheciendo Greg comenzó a asustarse. Su madre y Mycroft habían cogido tal confianza que llegaron al tema de “Postura favorita en la cama”.

Fue cuando Greg vio necesario de huir del salón y meterse en la cocina, donde estaba su padre bebiendo cerveza.

—¿Avergonzado hijo? —preguntó al verle.

—No quiero saber que posturas le gustan a mamá —le dijo Greg mientras cogía un refresco en la nevera —. Como imagino que tampoco querrás saber las mías.

Liam alzó el pulgar y sonrió.

—¿Sabes? —le dijo —. Este trimestre ha sido muy bueno para la empresa y he obtenido el múltiple de ganancias que otros años.

—Vaya, ¡eso es genial! Quizás este verano podríais iros de vacaciones a algún lugar cálido.

—Ya me gustaría a mí hijo, pero sabes que tu madre no cogería un avión en la vida.

Greg se mordió el labio.

—Bueno. Podéis iros a la costa. Un hotelito de lujo frente al mar, os vendría bien.

—He decidido gastarlo en otra cosa.

Greg enarcó la ceja.

—¿En qué? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Liam dejó el botellín de cerveza sobre el mueble de la cocina y le hizo un gesto a su hijo para que le siguiera. Salieron fuera de la casa y anduvieron un par de metros.

—Este año acabas la carrera —le dijo —. Y probablemente para fin de año ya estés en Scotland Yard.

—Ojalá sea así, papá. Me esto esforzando al máximo, te lo prometo.

—Lo sé hijo. Y verte con Mycroft y saber que no has bajado el rendimiento me ha hecho darme cuenta que puedo confiar en ti para lo que sea y en cualquier momento.

Greg asintió.

—Gracias papá.

Liam se paró repentinamente y se puso frente a un coche gris oscuro aparcado en la calzada.

—Es tuyo —le dijo alzando un manojo de llaves.

Greg le miró y luego miró al coche y volvió a mirar a su padre.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó sin entender.

—¡Yo elegí la tapicería! —exclamó Mycroft antes de abrazarle por la cintura.

—Y yo el color —le dijo Mary —. Felicidades hijo.

Greg sonrió agradecido y se abrazó a los tres.

—A vosotros —dijo en voz baja.


	6. Chapter 6

Greg apretó el volante con fuerza y tomó aire. Las notas definitivas estaban puestas. Él solo tenía que introducir su nombre de usuario y contraseña en el ordenador y voila, sabría si tenía o no la carrera y si podría presentarse o no para detective inspector.

De eso ya hace doce horas.

No quería ver las notas, saber que había suspendido después de cuatro años estudiando le daba tal ansiedad que no podía ni moverse.

Había ido a recoger a Mycroft a su universidad. Él tenía matrícula de honor en todas sus asignaturas y había ido a pedir una copia firmada del boletín para poder echar la solicitud para entrar en el gobierno.

Lo mismo que debería de estar haciendo Greg. Pero aún le quedaba una semana.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Mycroft.

Greg alzó la vista y le miró. El pelirrojo movía el móvil en el aire.

—¿Se te acabó la batería?

—Lo tengo apagado —murmuró mientras Mycroft entraba.

—¿Por?

—Mis amigos no paran de decirme las buenas notas que han sacado y mis padres no me dejan de preguntar —dijo molesto —. Hasta mi abuela Mycroft, ¡mi abuela! No sé desde cuando tiene móvil. Tiene como 200 años.

—Creo que la esperanza de vida de una mujer son unos 80 pero tú  mismo —dijo Mycroft poniéndose el cinturón —. Tienes una semana para echar la solicitud para el examen, ¿sabes?

—¡LO SÉ! —gritó Greg —. Lo sé… —repitió en voz baja —. Perdona, estoy tenso… ¿Te llevo a donde tengas que echar la solicitud?

—Vámonos a casa anda. Necesitas una tila y mirar las notas —le dijo Mycroft.

Greg arrancó y se puso rumbo a su casa.

—¿Y si he suspendido Mycroft? —preguntó —. ¿Y si no puedo presentarme a inspector? Tantos años perdidos...

Mycroft puso la mano en el muslo y lo apretó ligeramente.

—Nunca son años perdidos si has aprendido algo —le dijo —. Y tú has aprendido mucho. Estoy seguro de que has aprobado y además con una nota muy buena.

—¿Y si no?

Mycroft suspiró.

—Si no has aprobado Greg hay más posibilidades, puedes entrar de comisario o incluso puedes entrar por la forma clásica. Tu constitución física ha mejorado mucho desde que nos conocemos. Pasarías la prueba con las notas más altas. Pero no llegaremos a eso, sé que has aprobado.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Te he enseñado yo —le dijo Mycroft mordiéndose el labio —. Por supuesto que has aprobado.

Greg sonrió un poco y encendió la radio.

—Que de ego tienes —le dijo.

Mycroft sonrió y se apoyó en la ventanilla abierta, mirando el tráfico y a la gente.

Llegaron a casa en unos minutos. Mycroft fue directo a la cocina y empezó a hacer una tila. Greg se sentó frente al ordenador y lo encendió.

—No he aprobado —murmuró —. Seguro que no tengo ni una media razonable para ir a reclamar.

—Greg… —regañó Mycroft —. Deja de preocuparte, tendrás una media de escándalo. Calculo que será un 9,35. He visto los profesores que tienes, seguro que ese de leyes no te ha puesto la matrícula para joderte la media de 10.

—Me estás animando una barbaridad —ironizó el moreno apoyando la frente en el escritorio.

Mycroft le dejó la taza con la tila en la mesa, acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado.

—Vamos. Dale un sorbo a la taza y abre el navegador —dijo señalando al ordenador.

Greg le miró de reojo, se acercó un poco a él y le dio un beso.

—Gracias —murmuró antes de darle de beberse un poco de la tila.

El pulso le temblaba, pero Mycroft le agarró la mano y movió el ratón por la pantalla para clicar en el navegador. Seleccionó la página web de la universidad, que se encontraba en favoritos e introdujo el usuario y la contraseña.

Greg tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba la mano con fuerza.

—No quiero ni saber cómo sabes mi contraseña. Solo dime si… Si he aprobado.

—Podrías mirarlo tú mismo —dijo la voz de Mycroft contra su oído.

Greg abrió un ojo y se acercó a la pantalla. Había aprobado. Todas las notas eran entre 9 y 10 a excepción de la de leyes que tenía un 8, por lo que la media final era en un 9,35. No era un diez pero era más que suficiente para poder entrar como Detective Inspector en Scotland Yard.

De pronto una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza.

—Eres un cabrón —exclamó mirando a Mycroft.

El pelirrojo alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—¿Perdona? —preguntó sin dar crédito —. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque sabías mi contraseña, y porque es imposible que acertaras la nota incluido los decimales.

Mycroft intentó mostrarse ofendido pero luego rió divertido.

—Serás un buen inspector…

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Anoche. Cuando te dormiste, vine al ordenador y lo miré. No me aguantaba más las ganas.

—Cabrón… —se quejó Greg detrás de su taza.

—Pero me quieres.

—Eso está por ver.

—Oh —dijo Mycroft poniéndose de pie —. Si quieres puedo demostrarte cuanto te quiero yo. Conozco unas tres posiciones diferentes que podemos hacer en dos horas.

—¿Por qué en dos horas? —preguntó Greg levantándose.

—Tienes que echar tu maldita solicitud para el examen —dijo tirándole la camiseta a la cara.

Greg la apretó levemente contra su nariz y sonrió. Amaba demasiado a ese hombre como para enfadarse.

Horas más tarde, acudieron a la universidad de Greg a por sus notas y a entregar toda la documentación necesaria que ambos necesitaban para hacer sus respectivos exámenes.

Fueron a comer a un Burger se sentaron en las mesas de la terraza. Greg informó a sus padres de las notas mientras que Mycroft le enviaba mensajes a su hermano pequeño.

—Oye —dijo al cabo de un rato el pelirrojo —. Tu madre insiste en que quiere subirse a una carroza el día del desfile del orgullo.

—¿Te envía a ti mensajes también? —preguntó Greg alzando una ceja.

El pelirrojo asintió lentamente.

—Podríamos apuntarnos para poder subir a una, no son carrozas como tal. Son autobuses con la segunda planta descubierta. Solo que la adornan con muchos colorines.

—Pero habrá música, y gritos…

—Oh pero habrá buena música. De tus artistas favoritos y todo.

—¿Y bailarás conmigo?

—Yo bailo contigo hasta música clásica.

Greg rió y negó con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo… Pero rezaré porque no encontremos plaza en ninguna “carroza” —dijo ilusionado.

Mycroft rió con malicia.

—Pélate las rodillas rezando, conozco a jefes que organizan esas carrozas. Estaremos en una sí o si —dijo.

—No sé si estoy muy preparado para tanta…

—¿Mariconería? —preguntó Mycroft divertido.

Greg se sonrojó y miró la mesa.

—Quiero decir que habrá gente bailando, gritando, con mucha… Pluma. No sé si estoy preparado para formar parte de eso, o para que mis padres lo vean…

Mycroft rió.

—Cariño, estoy casi seguro que si tuvieras mucha pluma tu salida del armario hubiese sido hace años —le dijo —. Hay de todo, como los heterosexuales. Lo importante de ese desfile es la buena música, la buena bebida y los tíos buenos que bailan medio desnudos.

Greg rió.

—Oh, ¿así que me quieres sustituir por tío bueno? ¡A qué voy sin camisa! —exclamó.

Mycroft se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza.

—No —le dijo —. No quiero quedarme sin novio.

—Exageras. Lo único que puedo conseguir sin camisa es un resfriado —dijo Greg sonriéndole.

Mycroft se levantó de la mesa, la rodeó y le levantó la camiseta a Greg. Presionó el dedo contra su abdomen marcado.

—Como vayas sin camisa la gente se fijará en esto, y ligarán contigo —le regañó  —. Y no me importaría demostrar delante de todos esos tíos que eres mío, pero si vamos con tu madre puede que no me vuelva a mirar igual con los mismos ojos…

Greg rió, se acercó a él y le besó.

—Anda, vamos a comprar los libros que tenemos que estudiar para las oposiciones.

Mycroft hizo un mohín.

—Siempre pensando en estudiar y nunca pensando en follar… —susurró mientras se levantaba.

Greg sonrió con malicia y le abrazó por la cintura mientras se dirigían al coche.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que había que estar vestido para estudiar…?

El pelirrojo rió y se metió dentro del coche.

Tenían cena de graduación, pero como coincidía en el día, Mycroft fue a la de Greg. Estuvo bien conocer a sus amigos y probablemente compañeros de unidad.

Días después, organizaron un plan de estudio y fueron organizando los temas que se estudiarían por días. El examen era en Septiembre y solo tenían un par de meses para preparárselo.

El día del desfile, Greg estaba especialmente nervioso. Salir del armario en su grupo de amigos estaba bien, pero eso de hacerlo delante de todos los extraños que pudiesen verlo le cortaba un poco.

Y eso de que su madre pudiera ver a tanto chico sin complejos o pudiera avergonzarle el público le daba especialmente pánico.

Habían quedado con Mary donde empezaba el desfile. Greg cuando la vio casi se echa a correr. Llevaba unas boas de plumas con los colores del arcoíris, una camiseta que decía “Madre de hijo gay y orgullosa”, unos leggins también de los colores del arcoíris y unas zapatillas de deportes con alas.

Mycroft reía pese a que Greg solo atinó a taparse la cara.

—Mamá… ¿Y esas pintas? —preguntó entreabriendo los dedos.

—¡Es un día para ser orgulloso de quien eres! —exclamó Mary antes de liarle una boa.

Greg se quedó pálido y miró como Mycroft se colocaba otra boda de las que había traído su madre. Casi suplicándole con la mirada de que fingiera estar muriéndose para regresar a casa.

—Vamos Greg… —susurró el pelirrojo —. Verás a gente peor y más loca, agradece que tu madre te apoya. La mía estará pidiendo en una iglesia de que arda en el infierno…

Greg le miró de reojo y le besó.

—Subamos a ese maldito autobús…

Mientras subían, le pusieron una pulsera en la muñeca que les permitiría ir al concierto que habría en unos descampados de alrededor al finalizar. Habían quitado los asientos en la parte superior y en un rincón tenía un equipo de música con unos altavoces que daban al exterior.

Greg, Mycroft y Mary se acomodaron en la parte delantera. Aunque Mary rápidamente se integró con los chicos y chicas y en cuanto la comitiva empezó a andar se metió en medio a bailar como la que más.

—No me dirás que tu madre no vive la experiencia… —le comentó Mycroft divertido mientras sacaba el móvil.

—Creo que demasiado…

Mycroft rio y le hizo una foto a su pareja.

—Esta cara de “Tierra trágame” va derechita a las redes sociales.

Greg le lanzó una mirada asesina y se apoyó en él.

—Va. Haz otra anda —pidió.

Mycroft le besó la sien he hizo otra foto.

—¿Mejor? —dijo enseñándosela.

—Gracias. Se la mandaré a mi abuela. Ahora que tiene móvil solo quiere que le mande fotos

Mycroft sonrió y le abrazó por la cintura.

—Tu madre lleva el baile en la sangre…

Greg tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta.

—Prefiero no ser consciente de esto —le aseguró.

Mycroft también se dio la vuelta y lo atrajo hacia él.

—Me encanta mi suegra —le dijo.

—Te la puedes quedar, es toda tuya —aseguró el moreno alzando un dedo.

Mycroft negó con la cabeza y miró al frente.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —exclamó.

Greg lo miró confundido y miró también al frente en busca de algún accidente o algo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó asustado —. ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien?

Mycroft ladeó la cabeza y entornó los ojos.

—Me dijiste hace unos meses que querías conocer a mi hermano pequeño, ¿te acuerdas? —le dijo.

—Eh… Sí, pero no sé qué tiene que ver eso ahora…

—¿Ves a ese chico de pelo negro y rizado que se está comiendo la boca como si no hubiese mañana con un chico rubio? —le dijo Mycroft señalándolos.

Greg miró al frente y los buscó con la mirada. Asintió luego.

—Ese es Sherlock.

Greg alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—Oh… —logró decir.

Estuvieron un par de minutos viéndoles besarse sin parar, ni tan siquiera se separaban para coger aire.

—Creí que había que ser mayor de edad para subir aquí…

—Si vas acompañado de un adulto no.

—¿Y quién les acompaña?

—La hermana de John, es lesbiana.

—Ah…

—No sé porque no me lo contó —dijo Mycroft al rato.

—Porque cuando te fuiste era muy pequeño… Ahora tiene, ¿14?

Mycroft asintió algo confundido.

—Parece que se estén devorando… —dijo Greg mientras se daba la vuelta, vio a su madre frotarse con un hombre que le doblaba en tamaño a lo largo y ancho y decidió mirar al frente de nuevo —. Creo que le tendrás que dar la charla y tal…

Mycroft se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que deberé de traérmelo a casa antes de que mis padres le encierren en un manicomio o algo…

Greg le cogió por la cintura y se acercó a él.

—Cuando tengamos el trabajo y podamos mudarnos te lo puedes traer. Me encantaría que viviera con nosotros y disfrutara de su sexualidad como quisiera.

Mycroft le miró y le besó.

—Vale, pero nada de follar en zonas comunes.

—Nada de follar en zonas comunes —dijo Greg alzando su mano en señal de juramento.


	7. Chapter 7

Esta imagen me la hizo elizabettablack, administradora del grupo de Facebook "Mystrade is Real 4 Us" ¡¡Si os gusta el Mystrade pasaros por ahí!! Y pasaros por su usuario tiene fics muy buenos!!

 

 


End file.
